Your eyes of love
by cutey650kuto
Summary: Ikuto left Amu one day but he wish he didn't. Amu thought he broke his promise but he didn't. He still loves her. But she doesn't need a black cat of misfortune. Oh how wrong he was. Amuto forever! Character death. One shot for now.


Hey guys, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy!

If I get a lot of reviews I might continue the story, but for now it's going to be a oneshot so pls R&R!

" I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore" he said. The four words I never wanted to hear. _I don't love you_. I clutched my head as the memories kept replaying itself.

Flashback

I went to our usual park because you said you wanted to tell me something. I saw you there, with your midnight blue hair. I called for you, but when you looked up, I knew something was wrong. I ran to you and asked you what was wrong. You didn't reply, instead you kissed me, oh course I kissed you back, but this kiss, it was different. I decided not to think too much about it.

I hugged you and whispered "I love you", but you didn't reply. I felt this tugging at my chest and knew something was definitely wrong. You let go of me and looked into my eyes, and I saw what was wrong. You usually looked at me with love, but this time there was nothing. You said the words I never wanted to hear as you turned around and walked away. I tried to call out to you and run to you, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. I watched you leave. I ran home as soon as couldn't see you anymore. I went to my room and locked the door. My friends and family tried getting me out and asked me what's wrong, but I just ignored them. After two weeks, they finally gave up. A few days later, you called me. I wondered who you called so I picked up. You said that he didn't want not see me, so you asked if you wanted to be friends.

I wanted to yell at you and tell you that I didn't just want to be friends and that I still love you. Instead, I just said "sure" as happily as I can.

End of flashback

I clutched the phone to my chest as I decided to get ready. You wanted me to meet your girlfriend. I just can't believe you got a girlfriend already, I guess you really didn't love me. As I walked into the café where you told me to meet you at, I saw you talking to your girlfriend and I saw how happy you were.

"You promised! You said you would love me forever! You promised you would never leave! You liar!" I wanted to says those things but I couldn't, instead I put a smile on my face and sat across from you. You introduced me to sayaa your girlfriend. You told me how you guys met at a park but I soon tuned you guys out because I couldn't stand to hear I got a text from Rima saying that she wanted to talk to me, so I told you that I had to go but before I left, I said four words that broke my heart to pieces "I'm happy for you" I looked in your eyes and was surprised I saw pain in your eyes, but it was gone instantly. I thought it was my imagination, so I turned around and left. I ran as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I heard a honking sound. That's when I realized I was in the streets but it was too late.

I opened my eyes as pain coursed through my body, but mostly, my heart as I saw you the man I love with his arms around another girl. I closed my eyes and thought that this was for the best. I heard you yell my name and I felt something wet fall on my face. As opened my eyes, I was surprised. You were crying. This is the first time I saw you cry. I reached my hand out to wipe away the tears I looked in your eyes. I saw pain, regret, sadness,guilt, and most of all, love.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me" you kept repeating over and over again. Then you said the words that I've been longing to hear again. I smiled at you. I was so happy,I wish I could stay with you. But I knew I couldn't. I made you promise not to be sad and to keep smiling. You said you can never be happy without me but you still promised.

" you better not break your promise again " I said as I felt the darkness consume me. You kissed me and I whispered the rely for the three words you said. The last thing I saw were your eyes of love as the darkness consumed me.

_I love too, Ikuto_


End file.
